Cosplay
by Tache
Summary: After a battle, both WarGreymon and Angewomon are unable to degenerate. What will happen when Yuuko Yagami finds them?


**I actually wrote this a while back. It's actually my version of an idea I gave to crestoflight3 for her HaHa Moments fic. You can read her version on Chapter 94 of that fic. For now here is my version.**

* * *

Taichi and Hikari entered their apartment with nervous looks on their faces. They were in big trouble at the moment and did not want to face their parents at the moment. Thankfully they noticed that there were no other shoes at the door. Still, both he and his sister couldn't help but scan the apartment for any signs of their parents before they entered their own room. When the shut the door behind them, Taichi let out a sigh.

"Well it's a good thing mom's not home right now." He said as he walked over to the balcony door, opening it. He walked onto the balcony and waved at the roof of the apartment across from him. This was the signal for two figures to fly from the roof onto the balcony with him. One of these figures was a dragon like man with three horns on his head. He was dressed in armor and sported two claws on his arms. The other figure was a female angel who wore a helmet with covered half her face. Both of them stood before Taichi, making the boy grow more anxious.

"Will you two get in the apartment before someone sees you?" He directed the two into the apartment. His sister Hikari sighed at her brother's tone.

"Onii-chan, be nice to WarGreymon and Angewomon. It's not their fault they are stuck like this." She told him.

Taichi sighed as he remembered what had happened earlier that day. Some mysterious being from the Digital World had appeared at Hikarigaoka, where they just happened to be. Their digimon had evolved to their highest forms to take care of it. They did manage to beat it without too much trouble, but not before the being cast a spell on them leaving them unable to degenerate to their default forms. Now WarGreymon and Angewomon stood before them in their apartment.

"Are you two sure you can't degenerate?" Taichi asked them for the millionth time.

"I keep trying, but I still can't." WarGreymon told him. Angewomon nodded in agreement.

"Great, how are we going to hide the both of you from mom and dad?" Taichi asked, "You're too big to be dolls and there's nowhere in this room you'd both fit."

"Calm down, Onii-chan. All we need to do is think of a way to get them to degenerate." Hikari told him.

"But I can't think of anything!" Her brother howled. There was no way this could end well. Their parents would find out about their digimon and freak out. They would probably call the police and have the two digimon taken away.

"Koushiro's pretty smart." Hikari pointed out to him. This calmed Taichi down a bit.

"You're right. Koushiro will probably think of something." He ran towards the door, stopping only to turn to the digimon, "Both of you stay in this room. Hikari and I will be back soon with Koushiro." With that he dragged his sister out of the apartment. After they had left, the room remained silent for a few moments before Angewomon finally spoke.

"This is your fault, you know." She told her companion. WarGreymon turned to her with an angry look.

"My fault? How is this my fault, Miss. Can't Aim an Arrow Straight?" He retorted in a sarcastic voice.

"Well excuse me, Mr. Take My Time Killing My Enemy." Angewomon shot back.

"You know it wouldn't be as fun if I killed it in one shot!" WarGreymon spat in her face.

"Well as the more evolved Digimon, you should be taking some responsibility to make sure stuff like this doesn't happen!" The female angel spat back. The two would have continued this fight, but they grew silent as they heard the front door open.

"Taichi, Hikari, I'm home!" They heard a female voice call out.

"Oh no, their mom's home." WarGreymon pointed out in panic.

"What do we do now?" Angewomon wondered. They both gulped and froze as they heard footsteps coming towards the bedroom door. They were doomed.

"Quick, pretend to be a statue." WarGreymon whispered as he took a cool looking action pose. He stood on one leg with one claw raised. Angewomon decided on a graceful angel pose. She stood straight up with her hands clasped just below her chin. The door flew open.

"Taichi, Hikari, I'm making cookies." Yuuko announced with her eyes closed. She opened them when she heard no response, noticing two things. Number one her children were not in the room. Number two there were some rather odd figures in front of their bed. Curious she walked over to examine them. They looked rather well made. Almost life like. She wondered where her children could have possibly gotten them from. As she examined the dragon on, it began to wobble and fell over. At first Yuuko was concerned about having broke her children's things, until she noticed the position of it's arms and legs had changed from when it was standing up.

"Wait a minute." Both WarGreymon and Angewomon began to sweat. Yuuko leaned in to Angewomon's face. Angewomon felt her nose begin to twitch underneath her helmet. She tried to stop herself, but it was no use. She sneezed. Yuuko gasped as she backed away from the angel, sudden realization hitting her like a thousand needles.

"I don't believe it." She managed to get out. WarGreymon and Angewomon were silent. They had no idea how the woman would take the news that her children were partnered up with Digimon to fight evil. Yuuko was silent for a while longer before she finally got out, "Cosplayers in my apartment." Now both Digimon were confused. "But the real question is why the two of you are here."

Angewomon remained silent. She had no idea what the woman before her was thinking. WarGreymon decided just to go with it. "We're friends of Taichi and Hikari." He told her, getting up from the floor.

"Really," Yuuko responded, "They never told me they were friends with adult cosplayers."

"They were too embarrassed to tell you." Angewomon told her, deciding it would probably be best just to go with the story.

"I say. They're still in elementary school and you two are how old? How did you even meet my children."

"We met at a convention during the summer." WarGreymon quickly told her. Yuuko thought for a moment.

"Was it when we were held at the convention center when the whole city was abducted by monsters?" Yuuko asked them, "I do remember seeing people in costumes there." Both Digimon stared at her in silence, unsure how to respond. Instead they just nodded, causing Yuuko to think some more.

"Then were the monsters who abducted us cosplayers as well?" She asked. Still in shock, both Digimon nodded, "And the two of you were a part of their group then?"

"I wasn't, but she was at the start." WarGreymon motioned towards the angel beside him.

"Yes, but when I met Hikari I saw the light and rebelled." Angewomon defended herself, "Now Hikari is the most important person in my life." Yuuko glared at the angel.

"She's only eight you know." This caused the angel to gulp.

"I know, she is my partner." Yuuko glare heated up, "In cosplay..." the angel added, not wanting the woman to do anything drastic to her in the misunderstanding. Fortunately for the Digimon, Yuuko lost some of her interest in them when she heard the door open. She left the room to greet her children.

"Welcome home you two." She greeted them, "Oh, you brought Koushiro with you. Welcome, Koushiro." Taichi's eyes were wide.

"Mom, what were you doing in our room?" He asked her.

"Just talking to your friends you never told me about." She responded, almost coldly. Taichi let out a sigh.

"Mom, I know you must be shocked, but we can explain." He told her.

"Why didn't you tell me you had become friends with adult cosplayers?" She asked them. All three children were stunned.

"We thought you wouldn't approve." Taichi said, not believing what his mom had come up with.

"Well you're right about that. They're a bit too old to be friends with children. For all you know they could be pedophiles." Yuuko told them sternly.

"Don't worry mom, they're not." Hikari told her, feeling this concerned her more than her brother. She did find her Digimon was more protective of her then her brother's was of him., which could lead to misinterpretation. Yuuko let out a sigh.

"Well anyways I need to take my cookies out of the oven. I'll bring them in to you and your friends in five minutes." She told them as she entered the kitchen. With the woman distracted, the kids took the opportunity to sneak into the bedroom.

Yuuko was true to her word and brought the cookies to them in five minutes."Who wants cookies?" She asked as she opened the door. The kids looked at her and Yuuko noticed two things. "Hey, where did those cosplayers go? I never heard the door open. And where did those two dolls come from? They weren't in here before and I didn't see you carry them in." The kids were silent. Maybe they should have put more thought into degenerating their Digimon. Not sure how to explain this, Taichi decided it'd be best to make his mother forget about that. He walked over and ate one of her cookies.

"Wow mom, these are delicious." He lied and forced a smile. Hikari and Koushiro took the hint and also ate a cookie, forcing a smile and a compliment.

"Oh, I knew the extra spinach was a good idea." Yuuko said with delight, "I'll leave this plate here and go make more for tonight." Taichi cringed at the idea, but at least they had succeeded in making their mom forget about the 'cosplayers'.

* * *

**So remember to leave a review and read crestoflight3's version of this idea.**


End file.
